A conventional circuit arrangement of this kind provides a shunt for sensing a motor overload such as can occur, for example, in an engine cooling motor or a fan motor as the vehicle drives through water. The elevated engine current due to the overload generates at the shunt an elevated voltage drop which is sensed for overload detection purposes. The shunt itself generates a not inconsiderable power dissipation, and is also not inconsiderable in terms of cost.